


Being Free

by Ashery24



Series: Valley of the Clones [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attack of a Galra ship to our protagonists, Child maltreatment referenced, Don’t worry, Mentions of shots, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post S6-Pre S7, Serious injuries and mention of beating in a small girl., calm down, let someone die intentionally, no one dies, nobody gets hurt, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Kuro, Ryou/Kuron and Akira/White Haired!Keith are just clones to use by Haggar. But one day something changes and with it their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which everything is the same except 1) the Shiro of the S3-S6 was Shiro only mentally controlled and 2) The Black Paladins does not occur in the cloning factory. Basically the paladins don’t know the existence of the clones.

The paladins of Voltron had disappeared.

Haggar had disappeared.

They were free.

For weeks, months, none of them gave signs of life. The clones didn’t know what had happened to them. They only knew that they were free.

They fled from the clone factory. The factory, without the witch's support, was beginning to collapse.

They managed to flee just in time.

The explosion of the factory barely caught them.

They felt bad for the other clones but there was nothing they could do.

Just live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here the first chapter. I know it's short but there are more incoming chapters, although all of them are just as short. So I will try to update daily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here

The ship they were traveling in was small and had hardly any supplies.

They would have to get something better.

That meant they would have to go to some inhabited place.

Where they could easily “recognize” them.

But they were lucky. They arrived at the Unilu exchange moon. One like the old ones, not that space mall that the paladins had visited.

With a few blankets that were among the provisions of the ship they got a hooded cloak for Akira. He was the smallest and elusive of the three so it was the best option.

Akira went to the moon with the few valuables the ship contained.

None of the three mentioned their limited chances of getting something decent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I…I don’t know what to write for the next chapter. I have three ideas and none convinces me. I will write them and choose, but maybe tomorrow there won’t be a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to join the three ideas, just placing them in three different parts of the story. One of those ideas contained an OC, we will soon know about her.
> 
> Besides saying that I don’t think this is too long. Maybe about 7-8 chapters in total? Something like that
> 
> Also, new tags

Akira came back after 5 hours.

The wait had been endless. Ryou paced back and forth from the small ship, nervous, while Kuro watched him, bored.

Until they heard the sounds of gunfire.

The two tensed immediately.

Ryou stood in battle position while Kuro ran to the door of the ship.

As soon as he opened it, he saw Akira running away from aliens who were chasing him, wielding strange weapons that fired laser beams. Akira saw him and shouted:

-Let’s go!

Kuro jumped from the small ship to help Akira while Ryou took the last supplies that remained and followed them.

The three fled from the aliens, with Akira leading the way. In the end they arrived at a ship, bigger than the previous one that they used, in which Akira was introduced quickly.

Shiro’s clones followed him, narrowly escaping the lasers.

When the three of them were inside the ship, Akira picked up the controls and lift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow more


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of chapters more written so I can assure the daily chapters at least a couple of days more

-You've stolen this ship! -Accused Ryou to Akira, as soon as they were at a safe distance

-I haven’t done it. Why do you believe that?

-Maybe because they were chasing you with lasers?-Kuro said sardonically.

-I can explain that

-Start-ordered Ryou, angry

-Okay it turns out that I was having little luck in the exchanges...until I saw the contest. It was a shooting contest. All contestants participated in a kind of space laser tag and the prize was this ship.

-A new ship with supplies for winning a laser tag? -Kuro asked, incredulous

\- Apparently it is a very important sport, or something like that. The fact is that there were several big fish participating who were sure that they would win. But they lost. I won. Let's say that they didn’t like that much

Akira put on a smug face. Ryou looked at him incredulously. Kuro began to laugh out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Akira XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that this is supposed to be shippy so I take advantage of this chapter for this.
> 
> Also new warnings

The days were long. The feeling of euphoria of being free had evaporated into boredom.

The only fun to do was play cards with an alien deck they had found on the ship.

They combined the cards with moments of affection.

With Kuro they were more lustful moments.

With Ryou it was all fluff and cuddles.

Akira was a mixture of the two.

After a long day of making interchanges to drive they put the autopilot.

They used that time for a good round of sex that ended in the three cuddled together, giving each other caresses.

But they were already bored of being on the ship. All three needed to get out of there. They needed a planet or a moon where they could go out and take some air and walk around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will apparead the OC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends hard, look at the warnings to know more.

After weeks they found a place.

A nearby planet. The only problem is that it was inhabited, which meant that they could “recognize” them. Even so, it seemed that they were lucky because, according to the records of the ship, there were large expanses of uninhabited planet.

It wasn’t the best plan but it was the only one they had and if they didn’t leave the ship they ran the risk of going crazy.

They landed in one of the most remote corners of the planet and went out to investigate.

The views were beautiful and the fresh air was welcome. Everything was peace and tranquility and even Kuro was beginning to relax.

Until they heard the faint sounds, clearly not natural.

The three put themselves on guard and prepared to fight. The sound was augmented and now they identified them as small groans of pain.

Suddenly, a girl came out among some bushes. A girl about 8 years old who looked human except for her ears and cat’s tail, white. He also had strange marks like whiskers on his cheeks. The clones recognized her as a native of the planet by the photos of the ship’s registry.

But that was not the bad part of the situation. The trouble is that the girl was all wounded, beaten, bleeding and with a visible and horrible wound in her left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I did not publish for two weeks but some things happened that prevented me from grab a computer. But we go back to the daily publications and this Thursday or Friday I finish the fic
> 
> This chapter also has descriptions that might be uncomfortable. Look at the tags for more information.

They were back in the ship. The three clones had tried to take the girl to a nearby town to be cured. She had screamed, frightened, screaming about being killed. The girl was hysterical and only calmed down when they told her that instead they went to her ship to cure her.

It had been over a week and the girl was more recovered. Now she was sitting on a chair, next to Ryou who gently stroked her hair. Akira looked at them, his brow furrowed. Kuro was on the other side of Akira, fists clenched in rage.

Rage for the inhabitants of the planet. It turns out that everyone on the planet were cat-mans, like the little one. With white hair and pale skin, like the little one. With gray-silver eyes … not like the little one. Because although his right eye was that silver color the left one was golden.

Apparently that was considered a horrible omen on the planet and had tortured the little girl since she was born. Until in the end they beat her and left her to die where the clones had found her.

-We are going-Kuro said firmly-If we stay longer we will get caught

-And what about her? - Ryou asked defensively

Kuro looked at the little girl

-Do you want to come with us? I warn you: We do not know where we are going, nor how long it will take or anything. But if I swear something. We will treat you as best as possible.

The girl looked at him, wide-eyed before nodding quickly. Akira sighed, happy.

Ryou ran to Kuro and hugged him.

-Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little one gets a new name so from the next chapter she will be in the tags

The four could communicate perfectly but the name of the girl was unpronounceable for them. It was a mix of serious purrs and small squeals.

In the end they decided to give it a new name. The little girl agreed quickly. Apparently her name was translated as “misfortune” in her language. No one on the ship liked it.

-I vote for a Japanese name-said Ryou, happily

-Ok, but what name? -Kuro asked

-What about “Neko”? That’s cat in Japanese, right?-Akira said

-We’re not going to call her cat, Akira-angrily muttered Kuro while the girl quickly denied the head

-I agree-said Ryou-We need a nice name for this little girl.

-Hikari? It’s light, right?

-Yes, it is. But why Hikari?-Kuro asked

-It’s one of the few words I know in Japanese. Besides that this little one is like a new light on our trip…So…why not?

Shiro’s clones looked at each other.

-I think it’s perfect-affirmed Ryou.

Kuro turned his gaze to the little one.

-What do you think?

The little girl gave him a thousand watt smile, while nodding quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know what it cost me to put my reason to call her Hikari in this fic. Seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack of Galra in this chapter. Notice in advance

They traveled, stopped on isolated planets or moons to rest, traveled more.

Hikari was opening little by little more to them and was more talkative. She especially was fond of Ryou.

The clones explained their status as clones but she did not seem to care and loved them the same as always.

Yes, she loved them.

Because the four of them had become a strange family where the clones took care of Hikari as if she were their own daughter.

Things were going well. The four were happy and they were safe. Until they met a Galra ship.

The fleet was small, nothing that Voltron could not defeat. But they weren’t Voltron. There were only three people and a child in a ship, which seemed tiny before the immense Galra ship.

Hikari cried out in fear as she snuggled into Ryou’s chest, Kuro hugged them both, protectively, while Akira took the controls to get out of there.

The Galra saw them. And they attacked.

Akira was good at dodging attacks but he would not hold the attack for long… until a rebel ship came out of nowhere. 

Followed by more ships.

The ships managed to shoot down the Galra and save them. The three sighed, relieved, as Hikari pulled her small head from its hiding place, happy.

But the calm didn’ot last long because the receptions of the ship caught an incoming message

-Here Matt Holt, of the rebels. Ship attacked please respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? We are one day away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double publication because this chapter is extremely short.

-Matt Holt here. Please answer.

Silence

-Anyone there? Are you alive? Answer please

The three clones looked at each other, in silence. 

“I do not care what they do to us, but I want them to take care of Hikari,” said Ryou’s gaze. 

The others nodded, in agreement, and Akira went to the intercoms.

\- Here Akira, we’re fine.

-Keith? - Matt asked confused to see the clone with white hair

-I’m not Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter now


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

The three clones and Hikari were following Matt’s ship. They had told of their condition and their adventures to the rebels and they had spoken.

And they had agreed to take them to their base to find out more and try to see if they were telling the truth or not.

The questions came and went and the rebels discussed about it.

In the end it was Hikari’s word that ended the discussion. The small endorsed the goodwill of the clones and this convinced the rebels.

They let them join to join the rebels.

For more than two years the clones fought alongside the rebels. In return they had a place to live and where Hikari could have a more stable life.

Until Voltron freed the Earth.

And the rebels started using Earth as a new base.

The clones knew that it was a matter of time before they had to go to Ali.

But Matt reassured them, saying that everyone would accept him.

And they did it.

Besides it was hilarious to see the face of the Voltron team when they saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. I wanted to write well the reaction of the Voltron team but I did not know how…maybe in another fic


End file.
